Masshe
I'Masshe belongs to user:DragonPuppo/PAWZ-01 On deviantart. ' “It’s fun, it’s a home run!” ~Masshe Bio Masshe is cuddly, nice, and sometimes can be silly. He could always be active, but sometimes can be tired. He loves to eat. He is also gay, (means he only dates boys) and is dating Zuma. He is a baseball pup player and is a good one. He only doesn’t do a baseball playing job, he also does a Water pup with Zuma! Age: 5 'Dating: Zuma ' '''Breed: '''Cardigan Welsh Corgi (mixed breed) Likes: being with Zuma all the time, Zuma, playing games, cuddling (mostly with Zuma), sleeping with Zuma, The team, being tickled, belly rubs, his job. Dislikes: Zuma getting hurt, losing games, losing Zuma, getting fun of being gay, being talked behind his back, being TOO cold, too much Missions in One day, being bullied, dark (often). Catchphrases *“It’s fun, it’s a home run!” *“make a great hit!” *Water Catchphrase: “Lets Go On The boat And float!”, “lets splash and dash!” Trivia * He’s a baseball pup player * He’s nice * He is gay (means he only likes boys but he does have girls that are friends) * he never really loses his games * he is a mixed breed * his main color is white Gallery B5D15257-8BDF-4189-B6AF-8FBE5268AD8F.jpeg|Masshe In uniform 1A8E11C3-42F2-423F-A6C2-FC458B8DE33C.jpeg|Masshe being happy that Zuma likes him <3 B3CBC839-428F-4EEF-99CB-B2F478A4A770.png|Wow, Masshe with no uniform! Amazing drawing by user:Baxterthemailpup good job, bud! 9FCA23D3-6F79-44E8-8802-2F46C34B75EE.jpeg|First kiss :3 my request from user:Baxterthemailpup really cute! 9B394AA7-4E6E-4FC0-BD0A-3F44546AB77D.jpeg|Masshe and Zuma nighttime kiss (2nd kiss) made by my pal, user:Baxterthemailpup Cute! Need-that-last-cookie.jpeg|...need.that.last.cookie... MassheAT.jpg|An Part of a AT with User:TheArcticDove cutie! :3 MassheXZuma.jpg|Cute picture by User:TheArcticDove a drawing of Masshe X Zuma, Adorable! <3 The-long-lasting-kiss.jpeg|Awwwww, Masshe and Zuma shares a kiss :3 DB923862-B5F2-4FC9-878F-A69A5AFA014B.jpeg|(What, I thought I added this already? XD) awwwwww, Masshe loves Zuma so much, he want on top of him and gave him a nose kiss! <3 Masshe-And-Zuma-love.jpeg|More Masshe X Zuma! <3 Gay-Love-counting-The-stars.jpeg|Love connected the stars, Masshe X Zuma! :3 566B2FD3-261E-485E-BE6A-0E3FDA47AC04.png|Masshe’s uniforms~Drawn by Wolf-Prince-Leon on DA! ^^ Get-Closer-Now.jpeg|Get closer now, my Masshe X Zuma screenshot edit! <3 6E07C026-BDC0-449D-B2F7-DDA75718E3BE.gif|This GIF was made by me, TERRIBLE BUT CUTE! <3 EFD59310-C8F0-4813-9A9D-56A622094992.jpeg|My new style, I used this for testing. Since I like Pokémon, I used kinda version like it. I won’t use this style for requests/ATs/Collabs and animations. I’ll also use my old style for drawing sometimes.~~ 44C55C2D-9C12-496D-B4E1-D2D94E44F103.jpeg|Ryder calls Masshe and Zuma to hear what they are up to. Masshe said, “Just hanging out with my boyfriend, I love him SOOOOOOOOOO much to the moon and back!” ~True love hangout~ Masshe.png|Awwwwww, Cute wittle Masshe! Drawn by the amazing, User:ZeroOfHearts As a Birthday gift! (My Birthday is November 11th) ^^ 9F6AA048-62DC-4DB1-B379-CCC93C2D1C8F.jpeg|Half of collab, my sis User:Baxterthemailpup sketched this for me! And she wanted it to be a collab, so I’m going to color. Thanks sis!~~ 41A8AB5B-16A7-4EA3-8F58-DE24E7239DF6.jpeg|Colored by me^^ 3F102CC5-D2F2-4807-94FA-51972F96DF79.jpeg|I requested LoyalPup on DA. Masshe playing baseball with his boyfriend, Zuma. It’s really cute! <3 NOTE: please do not make rude comments about this character being gay, that’s not cool and nice. Also, please ask if this character can be in a story or rp! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Gay Pups Category:Gay Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Males